


A special Valentine

by MCreates



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 19:16:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17793191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCreates/pseuds/MCreates
Summary: It's the time of the year where everyone ran to, or found, their sweethearts, and in general, was very happy. Overall, Valentine's day is known to be a happy holiday, with people spending their time with their loved ones. Still, many people also spent it alone, sad, hoping and wishing for the day they meet their "Valentine", including Usopp.





	A special Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> I got it out in time :D  
> Also I don't know how to end fics

He walked into the store and was immediately drowned out by colors of red and pink, hearts, chocolates, bright candies, and I love you's.  
It's the time of the year where everyone ran to, or found, their sweethearts, and in general, was very happy. Overall, Valentine's day is known to be a happy holiday, with people spending their time with their loved ones. Still, many people also spent it alone, sad, hoping and wishing for the day they meet their "Valentine", including Usopp.   
He did his best ignoring it all, but after he was done shopping for what he needed, he couldn't help but go through the isles. Most of the things on the shelves were for kids to hand out at school, cards, candies, and stickers. Plushies of various animals in various sizes, holding hearts, cards, roses.  
He picked up a small brown bear who was holding a heart. Wouldn't it be nice to get one of these, at least once? Wouldn't it be nice to have someone love you like that.  
....  
He quickly put it back on the shelf.  
C'mon you can't be thinking like this. You're a happy guy, you've got all your friends.  
He walked away to the registers.  
But we don't meet often, we're all busy with many things to hang out a lot. And Sanji-  
He payed for his items.  
Yeah like he'd ever even think of me.   
He wouldn't think of you because you don't give him any signs.   
What signs can I possible give without completely giving myself away? If I ask him directly or confess to him and he doesn't feel the same way, it'll be so awkward between us. He'll know how I feel and I'll know that he doesn't feel the same way.  
The shopping cart was returned to the sea with the others outside.   
And if he does feel the same? You'd be missing out on so much. Can you imagine a life with HIM. Valentines day wouldn't be depressing.  
He put his bags in the passenger seat as he entered his car.  
I wouldn't be willing to take any chances. I much like the friendship we currently have and plan to keep it that way. I'm, a coward.   
You need to man up then. Get him something.  
A card alone wouldn't be enough. What about, a plushie? No, he's not a huge fan of them. Wait! I'm a florist, I'll just make a bouquet specifically for him!  
He head out to his boutique and spent an hour combining different flowers, a handwritten note to go with it, then dropped it off at the Baratie asking for it to be given to the sous chef.

 

"Sanji you have a delivery!"  
"Leave it out there for a minute, I've almost got break!" The blonde called back from inside the kitchen. Valentine's day tends to be busier with many couples coming in on dates all throughout the day, thank god Zeff let him off for dinner.  
When he finally left the kitchen, he went about looking for his- whatever he got. He walked into the hallway connecting the kitchen to the back of the restaurant next to the bar. The only thing there was a bouquet of flowers. He was about to go ask where it was until he read his name on the card. A beautiful bouquet. Daisies, sunflowers, small white flowers, delphinium, yellow, blue, and white roses, with one single red rose in the center of it all. They were all intricately blended together, finished off a light pink ribbon and green plastic pot.  
Someone would deliver me flowers? He grabbed the note and opened it.

"From the start I've always felt it  
The contagious smiles, laughter, and love that you bring  
Whenever I see you I'm instantly cured from whatever funk I'm in  
Your beautiful face, your smile  
Keeping it hidden was my biggest accomplishment  
I've always wondered if  
You could ever  
Feel the same"

He flipped the card over in every direction to get any confirmation of the sender, it was blank. He felt his face heat up at the thought that someone felt like this about him.  
He sent him a bouquet of flowers...

 

Usopp was at home, tired, anxious, in his pajamas. He found himself counting the hours since he left the restaurant red faced and nervous, it had been 5.  
Did he even get them? Did he like them? Did he hate them? Men aren't supposed to receive flowers. Especially not a guy like Sanji. I hope I didn't mislead him.  
Yeah, like he'd ever think a guy sent them.  
A knock at his door brought him back to reality. He went to answer it, expecting the mailman with a package. It was Sanji. Usopp flinched so hard he almost closed the door on him.  
"Sanji wh-what are you doing here?" He tried playing it cool while he felt butterflies in his stomach.  
"I came to return the favor." A dozen red roses were revealed from behind his back.  
Usopp felt his face heat up, "But how did you know it was me?" He accepted the roses admiring each one carefully.  
"Well, when I first saw the flowers I was really confused and thought they weren't for me. Then I saw my name on the card and I knew it was from you. When I read the card I could see it was your handwriting, albeit a bit neater. I also immediately recognized your style of writing. You're also the only person I know who has such an eye to combine multiple different flowers into a work of art."  
Usopp tried hiding his face with the roses, his nose preventing him from doing so, "I honestly thought you'd think it was from a lady."  
"Are you kidding? I was hoping it was from you."  
Usopp looked down to the roses then back to the older man, "Come inside, we can talk more." He opened the door to let him in. "I'm sorry you have to see me in my pajamas like this. I wasn't expecting you to stop by." He walked into the dining room and grabbed a vase for the roses.  
"It's fine, I don't want you to think this is all serious. Well it is, but our relationship doesn't have to be." He walked up behind Usopp who was leaning against the table, not moving."I know you're the kind of person to get yourself worked up when you start thinking. It can be just like our friendship is now but," he held his hand, "we can be closer." Usopp didn't move.  
"Ever since I started high school I realized how Valentine's day made me feel bad about being alone. I've never had the comfort of a boyfriend. I've never even been on a date." He turned around, the other man was closer than he thought.  
"I can tell you for sure that if you let me, you'll never spend another Valentine's day alone-or any other day for that matter. Spending my days with you would make me the happiest man alive."  
"You're the only one I'd let be my boyfriend." He got a sudden burst of confidence and surprise both himself, and Sanji, when he gave him a peck on the cheek.  
“I'll take that as a yes?”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope your Valentine's day was good whether you spent with with someone or by yourself. It's always nice to spend it with friends if you don't have anyone else, especially if you're all on the same single boat :D  
> If for whatever reason your day wasn't so great, I hope i was able to brighten it up even just a little bit


End file.
